The present invention relates to a fixture device for a magnetic head for stably obtaining azimuth adjustment of the magnetic head.
In superminiature tape recorders, a magnetic head, i.e., a recording and reproducing head is often fixed on a rotatable base plate (hereinafter referred to as a P lever), and the recording and reproducing head is made retractable by rotating the P lever, to permit various operations such as recording, reproduction or the like.
However, the rotary center of such a P lever is rotatably supported by a supporting shaft, so that the rotary center of the P lever is easily loosened, and a sliding portion is also loosened when rotating the P lever, and the gap position of the head to a tape, i.e., azimuth, is slightly dislocated by operation of the P lever. Therefore, even if the azimuth is adjusted, while the P lever is repeatedly operated, reproducibility of the azimuth is poor and thus stable recording and reproduction cannot be obtained.